


lost in the library

by brokecherry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokecherry/pseuds/brokecherry
Summary: If Rickon was sure of one thing, it was that next time he saw Arya he was going to wring her neck.





	lost in the library

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all first story, I’m open to criticism so lay it on me, sorry for shitty writing, you can also find me on fanfiction.net under the same name

If Rickon was sure of one thing, it was that next time he saw Arya he was going to wring her neck. She sent him to the library, of all places! She was so busy making out with Gendry that she couldn’t go return her fencing books which were due the next day. Rickon being the gullible boy that he was offered and now it was 5pm, the library was about to close and he was most definitely lost.

I mean it was a library, you’d think he would of ran into another person at this point but the place was completely deserted and giving him major horror movie vibes. Like any minute a guy dressed as the Grim Reaper would pop out from behind a shelf and murder him. 

He speed walked through the aisles, frustrated and mentally cursing Arya and her stupid boyfriend.

As he walked by the Mystery section (again) he spotted a head of bright blonde hair.

“Oh, thank Gods”. 

He muttered to himself, already heading for the blonde figure.

It was as he walked closer that he noticed that the figure was a girl, a very pretty girl that was so engrossed in the book in front of her that when Rickon tapped her she jumped and whipped her head towards his direction.

“Oh shit, sorry I scared you” 

He awkwardly scratched the back on his neck, utterly intimidated by this girl who was way prettier up close.

Green eyes, she has green eyes, Rickon noticed, as the girl took a breath and examined him head to toe. It was a beat before she answered.

“It’s fine, my fault for being so distracted” 

Her voice was high and sweet, if it weren’t for her height and student ID around her neck he would of probably confused her for being younger.

It took Rickon longer than what was appropriate to answer.

“No-uh it’s fine, really, my fault - I’m Rickon by the way”

His voice was shaky and he did some sort of wave as a form of hello. God he was being such an idiot and he knew if Robb or Jon we’re here they would give him so much shit for acting so stupid in front of a girl.

If the girl noticed the hesitation in his voice she didn’t react to it instead, giving him a small smile and responding.

“Myrcella, hi. Sorry, I don’t want to seem rude but did you need something?”

Myrcella, Myrcella, Myrcella. Her name was beautiful. Magical and hypnotizing in the way it curled in your mouth. 

It took him a minute to register her words.

“Fuck, yeah I’m sorry I lost my train of thought. Do you know where the drop box is? I’ve been wandering around this place for like ten minutes trying to find it.”

She put her book down, grabbed a bag that sat at her feet and turned back towards him.

“Yeah actually, I’ll take you”

“Oh thank you”

He waited, allowing her to guide the way and then falling in step next to her. Rickon’s brain was going a hundred miles a minute knowing that as soon as he dropped off the book Myrcella would disappear, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

“Is your name WiFi because I’m feeling the connection”.

There was a beat of silence.

Followed by Myrcella’s laughter, she put a hand to her mouth and giggled as Rickon blushed scarlet and chastised himself for being so impulsive, there was no way she’d go out with him now.

“Is that how you ask girls out?”

Her voice was sarcastic and her hand brushed against his as she swung her arm.

“Not usually, but you have me all flustered”.

His grip on Arya’s book tightened, hoping he didn’t just make a fool out of himself.

“Oh and why is that”

“You’re too pretty, it’s not fair to the rest of us mere mortals”.

Now it was her turn to turn red, hiding her face behind her hair and wringing her fingers together.

“You know I’m more than just pretty”

Rickon breathed, relaxing his shoulders. This seemed more casual, he was getting comfortable around her.

“Trust me I know, I figured that when I couldn’t pronounce the name of your book”

Gosh when he did become so smooth, next step ask her out.

Her steps began to slow down, until they were walking at a more relaxed pace.

“So…are you a student here?”

Myrcella peered at him from long blonde eyelashes, awaiting his response.

“Umm, no actually but my sister is, I’m just returning her books for her since she’s so busy with her boyfriend”

“Oh what a great brother you are”

Her tone was sarcastic and Rickon let out a short laugh.

“What about you - I mean obviously you’re a student, but like what’s your major?”

She turned her head away and played with a loose string in her bag.

“You’re gonna think it’s stupid..”

“Oh come on, please tell me, I promise I won’t think it’s stupid”

Rickon popped out his bottom lip and widened his eyes, doing his best impression of Sansa’s puppy dog eyes.

Myrcella took one look at him before sighing in defeat.

“Fine, you win! I’m a fashion design major”

“What that’s so cool. Do you like make clothes and stuff?”

She let out a bell like laugh.

“Yes Rickon, that’s what I do, I make clothes and stuff.”

It was at this point that Rickon noticed they’d stopped walking. They were at the drop off, Rickon quickly tossed Arya’s book in the bin and turned back towards Myrcella.

“Hey I was-“

“So maybe-“

They both spoke at the same time, interrupting each other. Rickon gestured to Myrcella to go first.

“So I was kinda wondering if maybe you’d like to go get coffee with me, it can be now or later or you don’t have to at all if you don’t want to it’s totally ok I don’t-“

Rickon interrupted her before she continued rambling.

“I would love to, is now ok?”

Myrcella nodded and smiled a great big blinding smile, all teeth and full of confidence, before grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the library and towards their first date.


End file.
